A New Chapter
by Ellenarnia
Summary: A request story about Mr Jeffries and his book
1. Chapter 1

So I have been asked to do a little story for Series 4 about Jeffries/Rebecca by Esbhpo. At the moment I'm not sure if it will be a one shot or more but I will see as how it goes and if the feedback is good then I might continue with it.

 **Title**

Dr Rebecca Whitewood, knocked on Imara's office door. She had been summoned by the head of Segolia to talk about…. well she wasn't actually sure what it was about. A lot of the time she only obeyed summons, she didn't question them. The call of "come in" came from the office and she opened the door and went in.

"Dr Whitewood," Imara greeted her with a slight smile "Have a seat."

"What can I do for you? I do have a lot of work to be getting on with." Rebecca replied sharply

"No need to snap. I only wanted your help."

"What with?" she questioned

"I believe you would want to see something." Imara said, placing a book down on the table in front of her

Rebecca picked up the book and looked at it.

"Bloodwolf?" she looked confused "What is this?"

"A new fiction book. Look at the blurb."

There was a moment of silence as she read through the blurb. She then scoffed.

"What is this? It sounds like-"

"The story of Wolfbloods." Imara cut her off "It seems to be."

"Who wrote it?" Rebecca asked

"Take a look." She offered

"Tim!?" Rebecca exclaimed "Tim Jeffries has written a book!?"

"Yes. We have to get rid of it!" she said angrily

"Why though?"

Imara turned to her in bewilderment.

"Why do you think? It threatens to expose the secret! Keeping the secret is the most important thing about our world! We have to stop it now!" She shouted at the top of her voice

Rebecca sat back in her chair, looking shocked at the sudden outburst.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"You know him," she said simply "I thought that if we sent you to tell him to take his book off the market, it would be less harsh on him."

"What if he doesn't agree to it?"

"Then you can tell him, that some more serious and violent people will come looking for him, to make him take it off the market." She paused for a moment, letting the full weight of her words set in "Now, are you going to take the job or not?"

"Fine," Rebecca sighed "I'll do it. Do you have an address for him or not?"

"On the last page." Imara stood up and strode to the door, opening the door for Whitewood, "Good luck."

…

Tim Jeffries was woken by the ringing of his doorbell. He stretched as he got up. He had taken to staying in these days. He had a lot to do with his book and he also needed to plan what he was going to say at the promotions of his book, that he did around the city. They never attracted many people but it was always better to be prepared.

As he opened the door, he didn't bother looking to see who it was. He knew it wouldn't be anybody wanting to buy the book and yet he wasn't sure who it would be. Barely anybody visited him, his neighbours or a kid who had knocked a ball into his garden. When he opened the door, he did not expect what he found.

"Morning Tim."

He stared for a full minute, dumbfounded, by the presence of his visitor.

"Rebecca? What are you doing here?" he asked

She said nothing, instead she held up a copy of his book.

"What did you think?! He asked, not exactly sure what to say

"I haven't read it but Segolia have and their not exactly happy about it." she stated

"Cup of tea, then?" he smiled

…

"Tim, I have no objection to your book," Rebecca explained "the thing is Segolia is isn't happy about the fact that you've written about Jana and their world. They aren't happy that humans know about the secret."

He set the tea down on the table, before sitting down next to her.

"It's just not their secret now, though is it." he sipped his tea, before continuing "We know now as well. They have to trust us with the secret."

"Don't you understand though, by writing this book they seem to think that you aren't keeping their secret?" She argued

"Becca, don't you see by telling someone that something is fiction, they will know that it will never be real." Tim defended himself

"Oh for god's sake Tim, can't you see, that that could easily backfire!"

"I thought you said that you had no objections to the book!" he fired back

"I don't but I don't want to see you getting hurt either!" she shouted

There was a moment of silence as what she had said sunk in.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly

"I mean, that if you don't take your book off the market then people from Segolia will come and _make_ you take it off the market." She said quietly

"Do you mean…" Jeffries trailed off

"Yes." She finished simply, knowing what he meant

"I understand that, Segolia see it as threatening but I've only sold a few copies of it. It's hardly the literary sensation of the century is it?" he complained

"All I was told, is that if you don't take the book off the market then you would be in severe trouble and you're my friend and I really don't want to see you getting hurt." Rebecca stated "Nor do I want to be breaking you out of Segolia and end up on the run."

"I don't know," he said casually "I think we could go on the run and make a successful team."

She looked at him in astonishment, as he grinned

"I don't really want to find out." She tried to say it in an angry tone but she had started to grin at his optimism "Please just take the book off the market."

"I have a promotion of the book next week." He sighed "After I have done that, I'll stop selling it, I promise."

 **There shall be another chapter soon. Please give us a review because it will make my day and give me some feedback on how I've done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok then, next chapter. I've had some feedback but I would like some more, so please drop a review, even if you thought it was rubbish.**

 **Chapter 2**

Rebecca sat in the back row of seats listening to the reading of Tim's book. It had been good so far, apart from the fact that is was full of clichés and the fact that it all seemed so familiar. He had pretty much, just taken what had happened in real life and then put it into a book. To be fair to him, he had changed the names of most things to disguise them and he had subtly changed the names of Rhydian, Jana, Shannon and Tom. Apart from that though he had hardly be very creative.

She was startled from her thoughts, by the sound of weak applause around her. She joined in quickly and smiled up at him.

"Thank you, thank you." he held up his hands, pretending he didn't need the applause "Now are there any questions?"

There was silence as the 10 people in the hall, evidently had no questions to ask. He looked resigned at this, so with a sigh, she raised her hand.

"Ah, yes." He quickly picked her question up, mouthing a quick 'thank you'

"Where did you get the idea for your book? Did anybody inspire the characters in the book?" she asked, giving him a poignant look

"Erm… well, the names for the characters were came from my old students," he started to flounder "the idea for wolf's came from a lot of the young adult novels on the market at the moment. Kids seem to like that kind of thing at the moment, so I thought that I could base it on that but also place more on an adults perspective of these events."

Another 3 hands had risen with questions, so he moved on.

…

"Thank you all for coming, please tell your friends about the book." Tim preached to his retreating audience

He had made an extra three sales and was seemingly very proud of himself. Once everyone had left he directed his annoyance towards her.

"Well thank you very much, for that 'oh so helpful' question Becca." He complained

"You looked desperate for a question." She defended

"Well couldn't you have thought of a different question?"

"It was the first one I could think of and anyway you should be grateful."

"How did you work that out?"

"Well you got more questions and my question might have inspired people to buy the book." She explained

He just looked at her and shook his head.

"Right, you've done your reading, now please take it off the market, for your own safety at least." She pleaded with him.

"You know, Jana came to see me and said the same thing." He told her

"Well then, if you won't listen to me, listen to her then. She knows better than me, what would happen to you and who they would send to deal with your book."

"Hang on, I'm still thinking that my book, isn't exactly threatening."

"Well, your 17 sales-"

"20 sales now, 20." he corrected her

"Whatever Tim, the sales are still sales and soon the book will spread and more people will read it and someone may figure it out! Then everything will end up in the limelight and the Wolfblood secret will be finished, because it certainly won't be a secret anymore." She finished ranting

"Do you really think that my book, could grow so popular that it reveals a secret that big?" he looked slightly proud at this

"I don't know, but I know that Segolia, feels threatened enough by it to try and make you take it off the market."

"Have they even read my book? Have you even read my book for that matter." He asked

"Yes actually. I picked up a copy from your house last week. I left £10.99 in the kitchen."

"Why didn't you just buy a copy of it?" he asked, confused

"You looked like you could get rid of the clutter. Anyway, it made for interesting reading."

"You liked it then?" he looked intrigued, waiting for an answer

"Well I liked it in the fact, that it was a cliché and reminded me of a time in my life that I wanted to forget, yes."

"It wasn't that bad!" he looked offended

"Did you really have to write about all that stuff, with Kinkaid and how nobody believed me when I said they were wolfs."

"In the book I believed you!" he argued

"That is not the point, I didn't want to drag all that up again. I got over that and now you've brought it back. You really don't understand how hard it was for me, trying to find someone who would actually believe me!"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." He tried to defend himself "Upsetting you wasn't intentional. I didn't mean to upset anybody, it just got caught up in the book and that part had to be in the book for the rest of it to make sense."

"Well you know what, maybe I shouldn't have told you to take the book off the market, maybe I should have just left you face Segolia on your own!" she shouted "That's it, I'm leaving, have fun selling your book, Tim."

With this she left the hall, leaving Jeffries standing alone surrounded by a multitude of empty chairs.

 **Thanks for reading, next chapter will be coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Esbhpo and the anonymous Guest, for reviewing and giving me some support. This is the conversation, set in episode 8, when Jana, TJ and Niamh, go to see Carrie and the leave Mr Jeffries and Dr Whitewood outside.**

 **Chapter 3**

They all watched as Tim made a distraction so that Jana, TJ and Niamh could get inside the building. When they had got into the building, he had run back to the car.

"What was that?" Rebecca asked as he got back

"It got them into the building didn't," he said "anyway, let's not argue about it."

There was a moment of silence before either of them spoke

"You always were a good actor." She told him

"Oh, thank you, something I'm good at." He started to smile

"Sadly, your talent seems to have deteriorated." She tried to supress a laugh

"Oi! That's a bit rude, don't you think." He looked offended

"Well it's true," she admitted "I can't have you running around thinking that your talent for acting has suddenly returned. It could be embarrassing for you."

"I felt better being the deluded actor, than having all my hopes and dreams crushed by my old friend."

"You'll get over it, you still have your sparkling writing career." she tried to sound positive "Oh, by the way how's book two going, Bloodwolf 2: War with the Humans?

"Don't worry," he stopped her rant before she got any further "I won't be publishing a second book."

"And is the first book coming off the market or not?" she asked

"I still don't think that it's threatening, so I'm going to see how it goes and I won't take it off the market."

Rebecca threw her hands up in annoyance.

"Fine, it's your funeral though."

"What you mean Segolia, are going to come after me?" he asked sarcastically "They haven't done anything up to now."

"Are you convinced that it will stay like that, because I can assure you that when Imara gets an idea into her head, she really doesn't let go easily."

"I still don't think she's going to be threatened by my 17 sales."

"I thought it was 20 sales?" she looked amused by his mistake

"You know actually now, its 21 sales." He corrected

"Oh, I sincerely apologise for the catastrophic mistake made." She laughed

"Well excuse me, I thought my sales were threatening, so every sale counted." He used her own words against her

"Oh, have you quite finished." She reprimanded him as he started to snigger "Stop it. It's not a laughing matter, do you want to end up as dog food?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't see it as a threat."

"Oh alright then, shall I tell Imara to send her guards after you then? I'm sure that you'd enjoy that."

There was silence as the comment sunk in.

"Becca, you wouldn't do that, would you?" he looked unsure of her answer

"No, Tim, I wouldn't do that, but as you said Jana came to visit you and I'm not sure that she would keep the secret."

"Well why wouldn't she?" he asked confused

"This is the girl, whose life story you stole."

"I didn't steal it!" he argued

"Oh yes, because slightly altering the something, means that you didn't steal it, it was a completely original idea!" Whitewood raged

"Alright, alright! I have said I'm sorry to Jana, and I've also apologised to you for the involvement of your story in it! What else is there for me to do?" He matched her anger

"Nothing." Her anger had seemed to drain away "There's nothing you can do now. I just think that you shouldn't have written the book but there's not a lot you can do about that now."

"I know, I know. That book has given me nothing but trouble since it was published." He sighed

"Then why did you publish it? What was wrong with the teaching?" she asked

"Oh, nothing was wrong with it, I still do it, just at a different school though."

"Why did you leave Stoneybridge though?

"Well," he sighed "after I found out about, the whole secret, there was a few months of when Jana, Rhydian, Shannon, Tom and the rest of their year group, stayed but then, they all left and I had nothing to do. I missed the excitement of it all."

"Really, you missed being chased down by wolfs, and nearly being killed?" she looked astonished

"What can I say, I haven't lived a very exciting life."

She smiled at his excitement.

"Well why did you leave Stoneybridge then?" he asked her

"I didn't want to leave, Segolia wanted to have me transferred here."

"And you don't argue with Segolia?" he guessed

"No, you don't." she confirmed

"Well the new job, obviously pays well." She looked confused at his statement "New car." He pointed out

"Standard Segolia issue." She said flatly "Anyway, I couldn't keep the other car. Had to sell it to pay my rent, after I lost my job."

"I'm sorry for not believing you." he repeated

"I know you are. At least I managed to claw something back from it." she sighed

"You lost everything though."

"Is this a way to convince me not to make you take the book off the market?" she questioned his motives, with a slightly teasing attitude

"No, this is a serious conversation. If I lose my book then that's not important but you lost pretty much everything, job, reputation nearly the roof over your head by the sounds of it." he sounded exasperated "You never even called me, though. You never asked for help. Why?"

A silence stretched between them, as she avoided answering his question.

"Why, Rebecca?"

"I couldn't rely on anybody could I? Nobody believed me Tim," she scoffed "I won't make you take the book off the market."

"No, no. Taking it off the market is the better option." He argued

"Why don't you come with me to Segolia and explain to Imara, hmm." She made the suggestion hoping it would have a positive outcome

"Yes, because that will go well," he looked shocked at the suggestion "do you remember, the last ill-fated meeting with Victoria Sweeney?"

"Imara, isn't like Sweeney, she'll listen to you," she insisted "Anyway I'll be there to protect you, just in case you're scared."

"I'm not scared. Fine then, we'll go."

"Good, then you might even be able to keep your master work of literature."

As she finished her sentence they heard shouts in the background and turned around, to see the kids running towards them, followed by guards.

"In the car, now!"

 **I know that its slightly different from the episode but my story, so I can change things. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 then, we're not going straight to Segolia to see Imara, first we are going to the Kafe because that scene in episode 8, after Matei had read Jeffries book, I believe we need something different. So my version of that scene coming up, well it's what I thought would happen. Warning, there might be a tiny bit of violence.**

 **Chapter 4**

As they went into the Kafe, it was near to empty, only Matei, Emilia and Selina, were sat in there. Well Selina was sitting. Emilia was asleep and Matei was greatly engrossed in the book Katrina had given him to read.

As Emilia woke up, Matei was just finishing the book, as Selina started waving a hand in front of his face, trying to get some description of response out of him.

"Earth to Matei."

The ding of the bell on the door signalled the return of the others.

"Oh, if it isn't JK Annoying," Katrina welcomed her former school teacher "You've made Kay look a right idiot and you've made us fall out."

Tim sighed as he put his bag on the bar stool. He really wasn't in the mood for Katrina's criticism.

"You know what you can do with that book?" she continued "Get rid of it. After you've gave me my money back." With that she went off into the back room

He had heard the same request from many people. His eye caught on the young man in the booth reading his book. Knowing that he would probably have the same criticism he said,

"Ah, that's mine. Don't worry I won't ask what you thought."

Matei studied the last page and stood up, walking towards Jeffries. He then stood directly in front of him, saying nothing. As the silence stretched on for a minute, Emilia decided to intervene.

"Matei, what are y-"

Before she could finish her sentence though, Matei had raised his fist and punched Tim in the nose.

"Matei!" Jana instantly pulled him back before he caused any more harm, while Selina and Emilia, stood up and joined in restraining him.

Jeffries was now, on the floor with a bloodied nose. Rebecca had rushed over and was trying to help him stop the bleeding.

"What were you thinking Matei?" Jana asked him

"He's a human and he knows the secret." He looked angry

"Yeah and I trust him!" Jana shouted in defence "You can't go around punching people. Not my friends."

Matei growled in response

"Get a hold of your wolf." Selina instructed him

"Come on Matei, let's go home." Emilia started to drag him away and out of the Kafe, and Selina followed, pushing him out the door

"Are you alright, Sir?"

"He'll live." Rebecca replied "Tim keep that on your nose, I'll go and get my bag from the car, to patch you up."

He groaned in pain as a response

"Sir, I'm sorry that Matei punched you. I know it probably doesn't make up for it. He's just defensive, troubled past. It's a long story."

"Well he evidently didn't like my book." He replied

"He doesn't exactly trust humans," she said as she helped him off the floor "There was a fire, him and his younger sister got caught up in it."

"After you and Rhydian, nothing surprises me." He told her

At this point Dr Whitewood had returned with her medical bag.

"Sit still Tim." she reprimanded him "As you're not shouting in pain it can't be broken, but I still need to look at it."

"But it hurts." He winced as she dabbed some of the blood away

"Don't be a baby." She teased him "Jana can you fetch me some warm water please?"

"Of course."

There was silence for a moment as Jana left.

"I suppose you're going to say, this is why I should take the book down?" he asked her

"No, Matei is just very defensive. He wants to protect the people he cares for." She explained "He thinks that you could be a threat to Wolfblood's and he wants to protect his sister."

"He's read the book, I thought he would have understood."

"Not everyone will but it is a defence I can see that." She tried to make him feel better about it

"Everyone hates it though," he said bluntly

"No, I wouldn't say that," At this point Jana returned "Jana, what did you think of the book?"

"Be honest Jana." He told her

"I liked it." she admitted, "I did, really." she said when he gave her a sceptical look. "It made me want to more like the girl in it."

"See, I told you some people liked it."

"You didn't like it before." He accused Jana

"That was before I understood that it wasn't an attack. It was a defence." She repeated his words back to him "Those 17 sales-"

"Ah, it's 21 sales now." He said proudly

"Books getting popular then?" Jana looked proud

"Oh yes, new bestseller." He laughed

"Well, those 21 sales, mean that people might not fear wolves, they understand them instead." She said meaningfully

"Thanks Jana." He finished "Have you finished patching me up Dr Whitewood?"

"Yes, just try not to get into any more fights about your book, please," she implored "I don't want to be repairing a broken nose, next time."

"I'll try to be more careful next time." He apologised

At this point, Katrina came back over

"What happened to you Sir?"

"Someone didn't really like my book." He explained

"Matei." Jana supplied for Katrina's look of confusion

"Poor JK Annoying," Katrina said sarcastically

"A little sympathy, would have been nice." He complained

"Well I'm afraid that it's closing time, so you can go and find the sympathy of others" She told him "and take your book with you." she pushed his book towards him across the table

"Well you know what Katrina, I couldn't have written it without my favourite student." He told her

"Aww, thanks Sir." She softened at this

"No, I was talking about Jana, actually." He said using what she had said against her

There were giggles all around the table

"Right then, I'm off." He told them

"I should be going as well." Rebecca told them "I'll give you a lift. I can't have you walking through the streets with a blooded nose."

"Oh, shame. I was going to show off my new look to everyone." He said sarcastically as they walked to the car

"I wouldn't, it doesn't suit you." she replied "I believe you should go home and rest, I'll call Imara tonight and see if she can talk to us tomorrow."

"Do you think she'll want a copy?" he asked with a smile

"She already has one and she doesn't really approv-" she was cut off by her phone ringing

"Popular?" he asked

"It's Imara." She said as she picked it up "Hello, Imara."

"Is there any news on Jeffries?" she got straight to the point

"Erm, well, actually I was going to call you about that."

"Oh?" Imara sounded interested

"Can I talk to you tomorrow, have you any time between appointments?" she asked giving nothing away

"Yes of course. Shall we say 11?"

"Right then, 11 tomorrow." The call ended

"There we go then," he finished

"I'll pick you up at 10:30."

 **Next time, they will go to see Imara, I promise. Please review. For those who do review, thank you very much and please continue to do so.**


	5. Chapter 5

**/We are off to see Imara now, and if I'm honest I don't really like her because I am confused about what she has to do in Segolia and I'm confused about the scene in where she appeared on the Television, to talk to Carrie in episode 8.**

 **Chapter 5**

She had picked him up at 10:30 and they were now sitting in the car park with 15 minutes to spare before the meeting with Imara.

"She's not that bad you know?" Rebecca told him

"You don't have to keep telling me." He snapped

"Well you're nervous, I'm trying to calm you down." She explained

"I'm not nervous. Why would you think I'm nervous?" he asked

"Well you're doing that thing that you do when your nervous." She stated obviously "The fast talking, the nervous twitching. I remember when you did exams, you were a complete mess."

"That's not helpful." He stopped her ranting

There was silence for a minute as Tim continued to twitch nervously and fiddle with his hands.

"Right then, let's go," she started to get out of the car "before you start biting your finger nails."

…

The walk along the endless corridors had been nerve wracking. Tim was nervous about meeting Imara and Rebecca was nervous about what Imara would say when she saw him. Everyone had stared at them as they made their way up the several sets of staircases. The people weren't exactly used to seeing a school teacher walking through their corridors.

The pair were now sitting outside the office waiting for 11 o' clock. Jeffries had now taken to tapping his fingers against his legs.

"Tim, please stop." She finally said, exasperated at the tapping

"I feel like I'm going to be told off by the headmaster." He admitted "Tell me how I'm not meant to be nervous."

She scoffed

"It's not like you're going in there alone."

"It's still quite scary. What if she chases me out of the building? What if-"

"She won't do anything like that," she interrupted him, then looking at her watch "Right its 11 o'clock."

She got up and knocked on the door.

"Stay here a moment." She told him as she heard the summons of 'come in' from inside

She opened the door and went in, leaving Tim in the hallway.

"Dr Whitewood, what's this mysterious meeting to talk to me about." Imara greeted "Is this about Jeffries and his book?"

"It is actually." She started "I thought, as you disliked the book so much, that you'd like to make your criticisms to the author in person."

The smile from Imara's face vanished as Rebecca walked to the door.

"Tim, come on, you can come in now." She ushered him in

"Morning. You must be Imara." Tim offered his hand

Imara ignored his hand.

"Sit." she requested "Both of you!"

The pair sat in the chairs as Imara faced them over the desk.

"Well, I don't know what to say." Imara started "No, in fact I do know what to say." She turned to Jeffries "Take your book off the market!"

"Well can I ask why you didn't like it?" he inquired

"It reveals the secret!" she shouted "Humans could easily figure it out. You weren't exactly being subtle with your references were you? Selogia?"

"I tried to make my book as truthful as possible." He defended

"With your truthfulness, you could have exposed everything. Somebody could easily figure out Selogia is Segolia." Imara raged

"I'll tell you what I told Jana, if you dress something up as fiction, then people won't believe it, even when it's staring them in the face."

"Did she also tell you that, could easily backfire?"

"No," he said flatly, remembering who the woman sitting next to him had done exactly that "but tell me, has anybody made the connection yet? Has anybody come knocking at the door accusing your corporation of being run by a pack of shape changing wolves?"

Rebecca sniggered at this.

"Don't think that this is some type of joke?" Imara pounced "This is serious, if someone does figure out the secret then, the whole of Segolia is finished. Every Wolfblood would be in danger."

"You say that but I think that we are proof that humans can be trusted with the secret." She argued

"What happens when a large group of people find out and don't keep quiet about the secret?" She suggested "What happens when the secret is leaked to everyone? What happens when Wolfblood's become the human's enemy?"

"It might not come to that." Tim intervened "If humans found out the secret then, they could be made to understand that Wolfblood's are not dangerous."

"And if they don't? If they decide to hunt Wolfblood's to extinction?"

"Imara, aren't you blowing this a bit out of proportion?" she asked "Nobody is going to believe a person who starts ranting about how a global corporation is run by shape changing wolves, trust me." A flicker of hurt crossed her face

"Anyway, it's only a fiction book." he argued "If everyone believed what they read in fiction books the world would be filled with teenagers believing the Hunger Games, magic and vampires exist. It would be absolute chaos."

"What if someone finds visual evidence?"

"You can pass that off as makeup and contact lenses." Rebecca supplied for her

Imara sighed.

"I still think the book is a threat." She explained "The 17 sales-"

"It's 21 sales now actually," he made it clear to her, as Rebecca sniggered "21."

A growl came from the other side of the desk.

"Exactly my point. The sales of that book are growing and sooner or later, someone who will figure the truth out, will pick up the book and tell everyone, what they know," Imara seemed angry "And what about this sequel, Bloodwolf 2: War with the humans. You can't publish a sequel."

"I'll make a deal with you," he said "I won't publish a sequel, if you let me keep the first book on the market."

Imara considered for a moment

"Deal," she agreed "but, if anybody finds the out the truth, then you take it off the market. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Right, out the pair of you." she instructed "Oh, and Dr Whitewood,"

She turned

"Yes?"

"Good luck."

Catching the meaning of this, she nodded her understanding back to Imara.

…

As she pulled up outside his house, he gave her a smile.

"Thanks, Becca."

"Well, you made the deal with Imara. You helped your own book survive."

"I wouldn't have had the courage to do it without you there, to help defend me and the book. Now, is there any chance I can get you to come in for a coffee?" He asked

"I'm afraid not. I have some packing to do." At his look of confusion she said "I'm going with Jana to see her pack, checking on a few things and running some things."

"When you're back then?"

"As soon as I'm back." She smiled at his persistence

"See you then Dr Whitewood," he looked victorious as he got out of the car "and be careful."

 **Please review. Also tell me where you think it should go next. I might do something about where Emilia and Dr Whitewood were hanging off the cliff in episode 10, but I'm open to suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter is based around episode 10, with the cliff scene. I finally got to it. Hope that you like it. Even if you don't, review and tell me. To those who have been reviewing, thanking you greatly.**

 **Chapter 6**

The convoy pulled up outside the Kafe.

"Thanks Dr Whitewood." Jana spoke up "For everything."

"You don't need to thank me," she smiled "I should be thanking you, you gave me an opportunity to run some tests and experience what it was like to see wild Wolfblood's on a full moon."

"Yes but you nearly got hurt." Jana pointed out

"Doesn't matter, I'm safe now and you father's getting better."

"Well, without you, he would have died." Jana insisted "We wouldn't have known it was hemlock."

"Jana, are you coming," Katrina called "It's late and I'm really tired."

"Coming Katrina!" she shouted in response "I better go but I'm still really sorry about what Madoc did to you and I hope you can still trust us."

"Of course I still trust you," she could see Katrina looking annoyed "now you better go, before Katrina starts shouting. I'll be fine."

"Night." Jana said as she got out of the car

She smiled in response.

Once she was sure everyone was back inside, she let her head fall into her hands. The last few days had taken their toll on her. It had been an intense experience. She had seen what it was like for wild Wolfblood's and she had nearly been killed by one as well. She had never been more scared in her entire life than at that moment. She could have died and she never would have got to say goodbye to so many people, her parents, her brother, her friends.

She then remembered that, Tim had wanted to see her for a coffee, after she got back. She laughed to herself. She could really do with a coffee right now.

…

The knocking on his door startled him, from his writing. Tim had another promotion and reading of the book tomorrow and he needed a speech. He had been doing trying to summon the right words for hours but had got nowhere. He glanced at his watch as he got up. 11:30. Who would be calling at this time? He sneaked a quick look through the window in the top of the door before opening.

"Rebecca?" he looked confused, as he pulled the door open "Have you any idea what time it is?"

"Honestly, no." her voice was flat "I'm sorry, I should go. You need your sleep."

She started to walk away.

"Oh no," he said, taking her by the arm and guiding her back "if you're showing up on my door step, with half an hour to midnight, and no idea of the time, then there is something wrong."

"You could say that."

…

"What!?" he exclaimed

The pair were now sitting in Tim's living room, holding cups of tea, as Rebecca had started to recount what had happened on the trip.

"I told you to stay safe!" he shouted

"I know, I know," she stopped him going on

He sighed as he sat down next to her. She set her head on his shoulder.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He softened his voice "Now, what happened? Full story please."

"I went out into the woods to try and find Emilia and I found her talking to Madoc. He was collecting plants to heal Jana's father. Comfrey and mandrake he said. It was hemlock."

"But hemlock's p-"

"Poisonous," she supplied "exactly. Madoc was killing him. Anyway, after I identified it as hemlock, he decided that we were a threat to his plan and he backed me and Emilia up, until we fell off the cliff."

"If you didn't trust Madoc, then why did you think talking to him, in a wood where you might not be able to escape?"

"I thought that I could gain his trust."

"He hadn't exactly warmed to you in the first place," he pointed out "why did you think a chat would help?"

"I came here for a bit of sympathy not to be reprimanded," she put her cup back on the table and stood up

"No, Becca I didn't mean to reprimand you." he tried to take back what he had said "You can't go out now, it's nearly 1 o' clock and its-"

"Raining." She finished for him, as she stood in the open doorway looking out "Heavily."

"I think we need some more tea." He said, shutting the door

"Alcohol would be better." She commented "Have you got any whiskey?"

"You know I hate whiskey." He walked back to the kitchen "I'll make you some tea, with scotch in it."

She trekked back to the living room and sat down. She pulled her knees up to her chest. Before too long Tim had returned with 2 more mugs of tea.

"Scotch?" she asked

"Scotch." He confirmed with a smile, as he sat down next to her

"Thanks."

"Please can you just try not to fall of any cliffs, next time you go on a field trip for Segolia." He tried to lighten the mood

"I promise." She leaned against him, as he put his arm around her shoulders

There was a moment of silence.

"I could have died." She said as she sipped the tea

"Don't you dare." He tightened his grip around her soldiers "If you go dying before me I'll not be very happy."

"Who will you be protesting to, exactly?" she joked

"Segolia. I'll sue them for causing your death."

She looked up at him

"Well, you've thought it out, I'll give you that." She yawned

"Tired?" he responded

"Have you ever driven from rural Wales to Newcastle, with a 3 shape changing wolves and a hysterical Katrina?" she asked, knowing his answer

"Well, now you mention it, no but I can see how that could take its toll."

"Anyway, I should be getting home and let you to sleep." She yawned again

"I wasn't sleeping when you got here and I won't sleep knowing you're driving in that rain to the other side of town." He told her "Also you're yawning and are evidently too tired to drive. I won't have you causing an accident."

She had already curled up on the sofa, so he decided to get her a blanket, so she could sleep there. As he returned he found her already asleep. He put the blanket over her before placing a light kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep well."

 **Thanks for reading and please review with ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are then. Next chapter, hopefully you'll like it. Also please review. I know I ask every chapter but still, I like to read the reviews. There will be fluff in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 7**

"Good morning." Tim placed a cup of coffee on the table in front of her as she slowly woke up

"Someone making me coffee," she sat up "That's a change."

"Well, I promised you a coffee and here it is." He gestured

"This wasn't the way I pictured it, but thank you."

"Life wasn't exactly what we pictured was it." he sighed

"Not really." she agreed "All I wanted to be was a biologist or doctor."

"Simple dreams, eh." He smiled "I remember when all I wanted to do was inspire people to love history."

"It was a good dream. You pursued it and you succeeded in your dream." she pointed out "Your students adore you."

"I don't know about that." He seemed amused

"They do. Jana is proof of it." she argued "She wanted your help, even though you used her life story for your own profit and she trust you with the secret. They respect you and see you as an equal."

"Well Jana considers me a friend apparently." He looked proud

"See." This enforced her point "You inspired people and made some new friends."

"So did you."

"Yes but my life wasn't exactly planned this way. I never planned to work in a corporation run by shape changing wolves."

"The main reason that would have been, would be because you didn't believe in shape changing wolves." He said finding a floor in her argument

She stared at him for a moment before laughing at his comment.

"That's true." She admitted before turning serious "Nobody would have."

"Then you did start believing though." The look her gave her said it all

"Is this going to come up often in our conversations?" she looked annoyed

"Until you tell me why you didn't come to me for help," He got straight to the point "yes."

"Probably because I thought, I couldn't trust you." she admitted with a sigh "You weren't exactly welcoming after my accusations about Maddy."

"Yes well," he remembered the time he had dragged her from the school grounds "I didn't mean to be so harsh with you."

"It hurt." She said simply "It hurt that, not even the person I had been friends with for years believed me. In fact it hurt when anybody listened to me and thought I was stupid. Thought I was delusional. My own brother, thought I needed psychiatric help. When that's what your family think of you, then how could you trust anybody else?"

"I see your point."

"The worst year of my life, was spent by trying to find someone to believe me and it was made worse by the fact that nobody believed me."

"You know who you remind me of? Shannon. She was obsessed with a 'beast on the moors' and she tried desperately to prove that it existed." He smiled at the memory "She tried so hard, she even accused Maddy of being a werewolf, so you're not that different."

"She never even mentioned that."

"Shannon tried to keep her obsession to herself, but many people found out and teased her about it." he explained "She never said so but I'm sure her parents thought she needed psychiatric help as well."

"At least I'm not totally crazy then."

"Shannon used to say that as well." He pointed out

"At least we both got something out of it. Shannon's made a new life for herself and hopefully she'll end up with her dream of working with Segolia."

"Shannon keeps in touch actually, she's doing well in her 6th form college."

"At least she's happy, and she has potential, to be a great scientist." She finished

"So do you."

"No I don't," she told him "when I tried to become a scientist and do something that could change the world I ended up near causing the extinction of a species."

"That wasn't your fault though."

"I helped Alex though." She stood up and started to pace the room "I helped him to perfect the serum, I'm to blame."

"No you're not." He stood up, and made her focus on what he had to say "You weren't to know what Kincaid was doing and nobody blames you for it. You helped to reverse what Kincaid had done."

"That doesn't change anything, though. I knew what he was doing with some of the serum and I didn't think that it could be used as a weapon." She was annoyed at herself

"Nobody realised it could be used as a weapon."

"I should have realised!" she insisted, tears started to pool in her eyes "I worked with him, I was the person who knew what the serum would do in the wrong hands."

"It wasn't your fault, you can't blame yourself because you couldn't have foreseen it." he sighed, taking her hands in his

There was a moment when she looked like she was going to protest but instead she stayed silent.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened," he seemed to be getting through finally "Kincaid did what he did but you weren't responsible for any of it."

"I suppose." She spoke quietly, she fiddled with the ring on her hand, he recognised it

"You kept it." he said without thought, when she looked confused, he elaborated "The ring."

"Of course I did," she smiled "I made a promise that I would always keep it, so I thought there was no better way than to always wear it."

She remembered when he had given it to her.

 _It was the last day of University and they were about to go their separate ways. She had managed to get him a signed copy of his favourite book as a goodbye present, hoping he would be reminded of her whenever he read it. He had been grinning like a madman when he presented her with his gift._

" _You like it then?" he asked "I know it's simple but I just wanted you to have something nice for yourself, you've been borrowing a lot from your parents so I thought you could do with a present."_

" _Tim, I love it, thank you so much." She hugged him tightly "It does make my gift look a bit rubbish."_

" _This is the best gift, I've ever received Becca." He hugged her back "I'll always keep this."_

" _And I promise, to always keep this ring, because it will always remind me of you."_

"I've still got the book you gave me. It sits pride of place on my shelf." He pointed it out to her

"I feel highly honoured."

"I'm serious, that book means a lot to me." He gave her a smile "When you were sticking to your theory about werewolves, I ended up reading the book, many evenings and thinking of you."

"It's nice to know someone was thinking of me in my hour of need." She said "Anyway, I have to go," she glanced at her watch "I have work in an hour."

"Can you please be careful, this time though." He implored as he walked her to the door "I don't want you to end up on my doorstep with a serious injury."

"I promise I'll be careful today." she stood on the doorstep "Thank you for everything, Tim. The tea, the chat, the sofa." They laughed slightly at this "I'll see you later."

"Is that a promise of another meeting?" he asked

"If you like."

"Dinner?" he gave her a cheeky smile

"Call me." She gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thanks for the goodnight kiss, too"

 **Thanks for reading and please review. Hoped you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, then next chapter. Hope you liked the previous chapter and I hope you'll like this one as well. This is based during episode 12, which was very dramatic. I'm also very happy Dr Whitewood helped to bring down protocol 5 from the inside, otherwise I probably would have lost respect for her as a character. Today it's a long one.**

 **Chapter 8**

Victoria and most of her guards left until, there was only one guard, Jana and Dr Whitewood left in the room.

"Wait outside." Rebecca instructed the guard

"I had strict instructions to stay here." He responded

"There's more a threat of Imara coming back to rescue her. Guarding the door is your best option." She replied

With that the guard stepped outside. The door was then quickly locked behind him.

"Jana, can you hear me?"

"What's happening?" Jana asked, panting for breath

"Nothing, you'll be fine."

"Fine?!" Jana shouted "You took my wolf from me. I trusted you! How could you do this to me?

"Jana, this serum," she held up the device containing the serum "will not harm you at all. It's what I gave to Meinir."

"What?" Jana looked confused

"All this has done, is advance your wolf self, for a dramatic reaction, for Victoria to be convinced. She thinks that I've taken your wolf away but nothing has happened."

"So, I'm still…"

"Yes, you're still a Wolfblood." Rebecca confirmed

"I've still got the wolf." Jana smiled "Why did you agree to do this though?"

"I thought that I could bring this down from the inside," she explained "and it seems to have worked."

"Victoria is none the wiser then?" Jana looked hopeful

"No, she thinks I agree with what she thinks. It's all rubbish if you ask me. The lies can't save you. They just make Wolfblood's turn on each other. I mean look at this situation." She gestured to their surroundings "Wolfblood's trying to destroy each other to protect themselves."

"It'll end in disaster." Jana said

"Right, let me get you out of here," she glanced at her watch "Victoria, will be wondering where we are and our guard will be back soon."

There was a rattling of the door handle.

"I think he's already back." Jana commented, as she got off the chair

"Open this door!" the shout came from the other side of the door

"There's a cupboard round the corner," Jana had noticed it when she came in "we can back him into that then lock him in."

"Right then, ready." Rebecca was ready to open the lock

"Ready." Jana confirmed

The door unlocked, their guard burst into the room. Jana then slowly started to back him back, while Dr Whitewood followed with some of the serum, as a threat.

"Back off." Jana growled

"Are you willing to sacrifice the wolf?"

A growling match started between Jana and their guard, as they backed up towards the cupboard. Once the guards back, hit the door of the cupboard they stopped.

"Door." Jana said

They turned the guard round and he opened the door. They then pushed him in and locked the door. There was the sound of banging and growling coming from the cupboard but he would not be able to get out easily.

"Job done." Rebecca said as she pocketed the key

…

They pulled up outside the Segolia building.

"Well, this is it everyone." Jana tried to give them encouragement "I hope that the world is ready for us."

"They'll have to be." Imara supported her

"And if they aren't?" TJ questioned "What if the press completely freak or worse still, try to kill us because of what we are?"

"I'll be here if you need to make a quick getaway." Rebecca told them "I seem to be making a habit of it anyway." She glanced at Jana and TJ and received a smile

"Right, come on everyone, it's now or never." Jana opened the door "Let's go."

"Good luck." Rebecca called to them

"Thanks, for everything Dr Whitewood," Jana thanked her "for saving me from Sweeney and protocol 5."

"Was it your plan all along?" Matei asked from the back seat "If you'd done it to us, would we have still been Wolfblood's."

"Yes, you would have." She told them "Good thing about being a scientist is that nobody can tell, if you're developing something for a totally different purpose than what they want."

"I knew you could be trusted." Jana hugged her

"Right, now we have to go, because if we don't I'll lose my nerve." TJ lightened the mood

They exited the car and quickly transformed before, they started running towards the building.

Rebecca quickly found her phone. There was a load of people from nearly every press company in the world in that room, she had to warn someone. She quickly found Tim's number and called him. She listened to the phone dialling for a while before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Tim, you're at the press conference aren't you?" she got straight to the pint

"Rebecca, yes I'm at the press conference, with Katrina, Kay and Kara. I shouldn't actually be talking to you, so what do you want."

"Sweeny's blackmailed you into saying the video's a fake hasn't she?"

"It wasn't the word she used but pretty much." His voice had gone quieter, hoping nobody would hear him

"Well just be prepared for something that's going to totally shatter that."

"What?" he sounded confused "What is it?"

"Jana, TJ, Matei, Selina and Imara are going to walk up to the door, in wolf form and show the whole world the secret." She explained

There was silence for a minute, at his end of the phone.

"They can't. The world's press is here, now, at this moment." he was annoyed "You have to stop them."

"It's out of my hands now!" she said helplessly

"What if it all backfires? What if the press try to hurt them?"

"You think they haven't thought of that?" he could be thick sometimes "I'm sitting in the car park right now, waiting to be a getaway driver, just in case it does go wrong and they need to escape. I only phoned to warn you about it."

"How big is that car?"

"We can just about fit 6 in here, but I can stuff you in the boot if you like."

"That's not exactly helpful." He seemed angry "Oh, god."

"Tim, what is it?" she sounded concerned

"They've arrived." He said simply

"And the press? How are they reacting?"

"Peacefully at the moment. They seem more fascinated with the wolves than actually taking any action against them."

"That's good isn't it?"

"They haven't changed back yet." He waited for a moment "Right, well the press have seen it now and they have gone a little bit crazy over it."

"Do I need to start the car?" she said seriously

"Jana seems to have it in hand, for the moment." He added

"Thank god."

"I have to go Becca, but I'll call you if we need you."

…

She had sat in the car park for 5 hours waiting for them. When they came out it was already dark and she had had to duck inside the car to avoid being questioned by the press. She saw them all coming in to view and quickly got out of car to greet them.

"How did it go?" she asked

"Not as badly as we thought." Jana told her

"We weren't attacked by the press." Imara elaborated

"At least not with any weapons." TJ laughed "Questions are another matter."

"It was certainly long." Matei yawned "Are we allowed to go home now?"

"I'll take Selina, Matei, Jana and Katrina home." Imara offered and walked off towards her car

"Seems like you're taking us home, Doctor Whitewood." Kara pointed out

"Right then, into the car." Rebecca sighed

As they all piled into the car, Tim looked into the back and got glares from Kara and Katrina.

"Someone's in trouble." Rebecca commented

"It's not my fault." He insisted

"What did you do?" she questioned

"Their angry because I didn't tell them that they were going to school with werewolves." He explained

"You knew for 2 months while they were at school. It's hardly a crime."

"I've told them that but I'm not listened too am I?" he spoke to the girls in the back seat

"That's not the point." Kay spoke up "You should have told us, because it threatened our safety!"

"Yeah, Jana, Rhydian or Maddy could have attacked us" Kara added "and we could have ended up as werewolf food!"

"Wolfblood's! I've told you a number of times girls, it's Wolfblood, not werewolf!" He repeated

"Whatever!" the girls shouted together

"Right! That is it!" Rebecca silenced them all and stopped the car "I will not have shouting in this car! If you want to shout, then you can all get out and walk. Is that understood?"

There was a murmur of 'Yes Doctor Whitewood' that came from around the car.

"Right, I can continue then." She started the engine again "Girls, where do you want me to drop you?"

"The city centre will be fine," Kara said quietly "I'm at a hotel for a little while because my college is down south and Kay's not far from where I am."

"Alright."

The car was silent for a good 5 minutes after her Rebecca's threat. Nobody particularly wanted to walk through a cold and windy Newcastle at 9 o'clock at night. The silence ended when the car pulled up outside the city centre.

"Here we are."

"Thanks Doctor Whitewood." Kay mumbled

"Yeah, thanks for not making us walk." Kara put in quietly

"Keep in touch girls." Tim gave them a friendly wave of goodbye

"Well Sir, we would if you hadn't put our live in danger." Kara repeated her earlier speech, as she got out of the car and slammed the door

"Yeah, I won't be keeping in touch because we could have been hurt and that would have been on your conscience." Kay slammed the door as well

The pair walked away with a huff. Rebecca and Tim watched as they walked away before they both started to laugh.

"Are you really so eager to keep in touch now?" she asked with a snigger

"I like to keep up with everything that goes on with my former students." He told her

"How do you keep up with everyone?" she looked confused

"It would be a slight exaggeration to say every student. Only really the students I like."

"Thought so." She had a victorious smile on her face

"Alright, smarty pants." He gave her a little shove "Now, I'm hungry and I can't cook for toffee, so I'm thinking fish and chips."

"You really want to go out in Newcastle after the press conference and the video has gone out?" she looked at him as if he were delusional

"Point made." He said after thinking again

"I make a very decent scrambled egg and I'm sure you can attempt sandwiches." She joked

"You live off scrambled egg?" he said sarcastically

"Well, what do you live off, sandwiches?" she matched his tone

"Sometimes." He admitted with a sniff

"You need a cooking lesson."

…

"Your scrambled eggs was always the best food we could find at University."

She had made him her famous scrambled egg and he had sourced some bread and ham and made them ham sandwiches.

"What do you put in this to make it taste wonderful?" He asked

"Trial and error with different ingredients." She answered "If I told you what I put in it, then I would lose my use as a chef."

"No, you're a good chef and I'd never just use you for your talent for cooking scrambled egg." He said seriously "I thought you would know better by now."

"Hmm, I can never be too sure."

"I thought I was your trusted friend though." He pretended to look hurt

"Oh, shut up and eat your scrambled egg."

"Only if you promise to teach me how to cook it." he bargained

"Urgh, alright then." She agreed "I'm afraid I'm out of eggs though, so this will have to wait for another day."

"You've given me your word." He reminded her "That's enough for now."

"Glad to know that my word is trusted."

"It will be after today." He pointed out "All those people that said you were wrong, you can have a little gloat at their expense."

"A lot of good that will do." She sighed

"Yes but still, this exposure proves that you were right."

"What are they going to do? Give me a medal."

"They might take you back at the University as a lecturer."

"Maybe." She shrugged her shoulders, non-committedly

"Come on, be positive."

"Positivity didn't get me through, months of being told I'm a complete idiot and an incompetent scientist." She said darkly

"Yes but you survived it," he mentioned "and I'm sure the University would really need your experience. You can walk up to their door and say 'I told you so.'"

"Segolia is finished anyway." She put in "It couldn't hurt, to ask for my job back."

"There we are then." He finished "Maybe do it tomorrow though. Let them get over the shock, of how right you were first."

 **Please review and thanks for reading. Probably the last chapter next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so perhaps the last chapter as the series has finished and this is set after the little party at the end of episode 12.**

 **Chapter 9**

As Jana had left the party the group started to leave. Imara had taken TJ, Matei and Selina back home. Kay and Kara had decided to help Katrina to clean up the Kafe.

"Are you staying to help us clean up, or not Sir?" Kara asked

"Well as I recall Kara, I thought you didn't want to keep in touch with me because I had endangered you all by not telling you, that you were attending school with shape shifting werewolves." Tim used her words against her

"But Sir-"

"But what Kara?"

Kara said nothing but stamped her foot and went off to find Katrina.

"This will go down well in your next book." Rebecca told him

"Oh yes, the target audience will love this." He grinned "Maybe I should rename the sequel."

"What would you call it? The Heroic Teacher vs The 3 J's. It'll go down a storm, I'm sure."

"Don't be rude about my book." He looked offended "I tried really hard with that."

"Can someone not take a joke?"

"A little bit rude. If you weren't driving me home, I would already have left." He said angrily, turning away from her "You know what, let's just go. I'm tired and there's not much to stay for." He stood up and headed towards the door

"Tim, wait." She went after him, with three confused girls looking after them

She found him outside, leaning against the railings and looking into the river.

"Tim." She wasn't sure what he was thinking, so she approached tentatively

"Come to have another laugh at my expense?" he didn't look away from the water

"No, I'm not here to laugh." She put her hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed. I know how it feels when people mock you."

"That's why I thought you'd be the last person to laugh at me." He looked disappointed in her

"I know, I was stupid and insensitive." She tried to cheer him up "It was a good book and I believe it's going to become more popular, now that the secret is out."

"Why did they do it?" he asked

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders "Maybe they were sick of lying to everyone about what they are. Maybe they wanted to live truthfully for once."

"What about this protocol 5 thing?" he gave her a poignant "You were involved weren't you."

"What do you know?" she sighed

"Not a lot."

"You want to know though?"

"What do you think?"

"Alright, I'll tell you what you want to know." She started "Protocol 5, was a plan that was initiated by Victoria Sweeney, in the case of the secret being exposed."

"And?" he prompted her

"It was like Kincaid's serum, it took the wolf away."

"You worked on it." he didn't ask her this time "You were involved in hurting the Wolfblood's. How could you Becca?" he looked angry

"Don't you dare go getting angry at me! Get your facts straight first." She matched his tone "I did work on it. I admit that. Do you know what though, I didn't hurt anybody. I developed the serum with Alex but we also developed an antidote. That's what was used. Nobody was harmed when I was in charge of the scientific research on that project!" she was shouting now "I gave that serum to Jana and she's still has her wolf self. I brought that project down from the inside, so don't you dare go accusing me of anything!"

She turned away from him at this point.

"I can't believe you would think that?" she shook her head, it was her turn to be disappointed "After I fought so hard to get the truth, you think I would just destroy it."

"At least I was right about one thing." He spoke after a while

"What?" she looked confused

"When I was questioned about your involvement in the video, by a reporter the other day, I said you were very talented." He explained "You've proved me right. Tricking all those people into thinking you were working with them, when all that time you were working against them."

She smiled in response

"You, Doctor Whitewood, are very sneaky." He looked impressed

"Thank you, very much." she seemed happier

"I'm sorry," he apologised "I should have trusted you."

"And I shouldn't have laughed at your book." She returned

"We can't go 5 minutes without having an argument, can we?"

"I think it's what makes us such a good team." She laughed

"Arguments make us a good team?" he gave her an incredulous look

"Artistic differences, I like to think it as." She corrected him "Like Victoria sees blackmail as everyone getting something out of it."

"Oh yes. Wonderful thing blackmail, Victoria Sweeny's favourite method of getting what she wants," he recalled the past encounters he had had with her "You know she called my book bad."

"She only felt threatened by it."

"It was a low blow. She said if I helped to be the historian for the Segolia's medieval archives, then I would 'need never teach again or write another bad novel'. I felt hurt by that." He recounted his story

"As I said she only felt threatened." She repeated "Anyway, you're not a bad writer, I think you could write another novel."

"Really?" he looked genuinely interested in her opinion

"Yes," she was serious "I believe in your writing skills and I'm sure if you use your writing to protect Wolfblood's, then everyone will be happy."

"Well, if I've got my writing career, what have you got?" he asked

"Actually, I did as you suggested and went back to the University." She mentioned

"And, what happened?" he was eager for an answer

"They weren't best pleased to see me," She started "and I'm afraid it didn't exactly work out, as we planned."

"Oh dear." he put his arm around her "No job then, it take it."

"No." she said simply

"Well, don't think that you're on your own."

"I might go back into the medical field." She suggested "Now that Wolfblood's are exposed, the government will want to do research medical research. They'll need someone who knows what they are actually doing."

"They'll investigate Segolia and they'll look for scientists. It's logical that if they want scientists that know Wolfblood's they'll look in Segolia."

"Maybe a new career will come to me then." She gave him a smile "I won't rely on it though. I'll start job hunting tomorrow."

"Well, what do they say. Positivity goes a long way." He added

"You know what. Scratch that writing career. Go into life coaching." She advised "You'd excel at it."

"Oh, ha ha. Very amusing I'm sure." His tone was sarcastic

"You cheered me up," she laughed

"I know you though. I know what cheers you up."

"Point made, stick to the writing business."

There was silence for a moment as they looked over the water.

"The whole world has changed now hasn't it?" she broke the silence

"Pretty much." He summed up "Another unexpected jolt to the world, changing absolutely everything with it."

"Why can't things just be simple?" she asked

"Yes, but that would be boring."

"I really think I would rather live a life of simple, dependable boredom than the one I've had for the last few years."

"What about all the exciting things that have happened?" he put in "We found out a whole other species existed and was living amongst us. How is that not amazing."

"It is amazing. I'm not disputing that. It's just that everything comes with it is so hard to deal with." She sighed, she seemed tired

"You end up giving a lot for the secret," he elaborated on her point "but the point is, we no longer have to keep the secret. It's out there and the weight of keeping it secret, is off our shoulders."

"Alright, you have a good point. Maybe life can be get back to normal and we can have some type of normality."

"I doubt it. We knew when very few people did." he gave a quick smile "People will come to us for answers."

"Oh hurrah." She looked grumpy "I'll have journalists knocking on my door, every time of the day, asking for answers about everything and anything about Wolfblood's."

"Font of all knowledge. You know you'd love it really."

"Shall I send them round to you, then as you sound so keen."

"They'll want the scientist, not the author." He pointed out to her

"You are annoyingly good at this arguing thing aren't?"

"Yes I am, University debating society champion." He looked smug

"Stop being so smug." She slapped his shoulder, as he laughed "Right, I'm taking you home." She started towards the car

"Don't be boring." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back "Dance with me."

"Are you drunk?" she scoffed

"Not when I last checked." He joked

"You are." She repeated

"I'm not, all I want is for you to dance with me." He extended his hand to her "Live a little."

She hesitated for a moment, before she took his hand.

"The last time I danced with you, you trod on my feet." She reminded him

"Several school disco's later, I am a much better dancer."

"I believe you, hundreds wouldn't."

"If you prefer I can step on your feet." He suggested

"Well, if you prefer I can let you walk home." She gave him the ultimatum

"Then, I can assure you that your feet are totally safe." He said after considering

He took her hands and pulled her towards him. They danced in silence for a little while.

"Feeling happier?" he broke the silence

"Feeling freer." She corrected "No more secrets to keep."

"You wanted a simpler life and now you've got one." He spoke before he thought about it

"Really?"

"Well," he paused "now I think about it that probably isn't true."

She laughed against his shoulder.

"Right come on, let's get you home," she suggested "before you get any more daft ideas."

"What did I tell you, you need to live a little." He said grumpily but followed her to the car

"I have," She commented, shutting the car door "enough to last me a life time in this past year."

"You're too sensible." He mumbled

"One of us has to be." She fired back with a smirk

"At least I'm not boring."

"Oh, that stung." She said sarcastically, starting the car "I wouldn't say boring."

"What would you call it then?"

"Maturity." She gave him

"Is that you saying, I'm not mature?" he asked

"Take a guess." She joked

"I'm mature enough to write a novel." He pointed out

"A novel about another person's life story." She quickly stopped the point "You weren't original enough to think of your own storyline."

"Part of it was my own original story line." He defended himself

"Let's not get into this again." She moaned in frustration because she knew where this conversation was heading "I'm not having another argument about this book."

"I'm sick of talking about it." he told her "If one more person from the press asks me, if I based the story on real werewolves, I might just turn to violence."

"You, violent?" she looked surprised

"It's been known to happen."

"I'm sure it has," she tried to believe him "I just can't picture it."

"It's not something that I dabble in regularly." He made it clear

"You don't seem the violent type." she continued when he looked slightly offended "You should take it as a good thing."

"The last time I got into a fight, it didn't end well." He reminded her

"Exactly my point." She went on "Whenever you seem to get into fights, I end up patching you up and if you did it constantly, I would probably end up fixing a broken nose, instead of just a bloodied one."

"And we can't have that."

"No, we can't." she responded seriously "If you're stupid enough to go and get into a fight and break something, I'm not cleaning you up."

"Warning taken." He said quietly

"I'm not your doctor Tim." She sighed "I'm your friend."

"I know, but it does pay to have a doctor as a friend." He tried to lighten the mood but all he received was a stern look

"Yes, exactly. I'm your friend," she emphasised "and I don't want to see you getting hurt. I can't be dealing with broken bones."

"Why, can you not fix broken bones?" he smiled

"Oh, ha ha. Right comedian aren't you?" she said sarcastically

"Well why couldn't you fix broken bones? He questioned

"I can fix broken bones, yours would be an issue, because I know I'd make a mess of it." she admitted

"Why would that be?" he looked confused at the answer he had received "You're an excellent doctor."

"Yes but this is you, we're talking about. You're a bit of baby when it comes to pain."

"I am not a baby." He insisted but she gave him a certain look and he became quiet

"You are, and I wouldn't want to put you in any more pain than actually necessary."

"Are you going soft?" he asked with a grin

"I am not going soft." She reached round and slapped him over the head "I just care."

"Ow!" he rubbed his head where she had slapped him "Care do you?"

"Well, that was your own fault." She told him

"Why is it my fault?"

"It could have been worse, I could have run us off the road." She ignored his question, as she pulled up outside his home "Be thankful you got home safely."

"Mm, next time I'll bring a crash helmet just in case you do run us off the road." He joked

"Oh, are you thinking that there is going to be a next time, Mr Jeffries." She looked curious yet amused

"I certainly hope so Dr Whitewood." He picked up her hand and placed a kiss on it

"Cliché." She responded but didn't pull away

"I like charming better."

"I'm sure you do." She laughed

"Oi, don't get cheeky." He told her off "Coffee?"

"Make it celebratory drink, when I find a new job and you have yourself a deal."

"Deal." He gave her a soppy smile

"Oh, push off." She shoved him lightly, towards the door "I'll see you when I've found a job."

"Not if I see you first." He opened the door and got out of the car

"Just go," She repeated "before I run you over."

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going." He insisted "Becca?"

"Yes Tim?"

"What do you think is going to happen now, that the secret is out?" he asked seriously

"People might be scared for a while but once they are educated that the Wolfblood's are not dangerous and that they can live peacefully within society, then everything might just get back to normal." She tried "I can't predict the future but it might just be a whole new chapter in the history of mankind and wolfblood."

 **The End**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading and for those who reviewed an extra special thank you. If anybody has any other ideas for a story I can do then send them along.**


End file.
